StarQuest:Voyager
by LoneWolf
Summary: A group of 20th people were saved by Voyager


Copyright 1997 by Melvin L. Davis Jr.

StarQuest: Voyager (The plot story of the Chosen Few crew of the starship StarQuest and the StarQuest/Star Trek: Voyager crossover)

Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager is the property of Paramount Studios. The rest is mine. The following is non-profit work of fan-fiction

  


#  **StarQuest: Voyager**

**_Chapter 1: The Awakening_**

Summary: The story actually begins in the year 1996. An alien race only known as the Crosen has abducted humans from late 20th century Earth. Among the humans whom were abducted was Kate and Amanda Comesons. Kate and her daughter Christie were abducted together by the Crosen and taken to a ship they called Starblade, but that's another story. Kate's sister Amanda, on the other hand, was taken to one of their cryoships with six thousand other people. The Crosen then put the humans in cryo-chambers and froze them. The Crosen then sent the ship to the other side of the galaxy.

  
378 years later…

The year is 2374. A lone starship flies across the vastness of space. Stars go past it like a shark in the ocean. A lone shark, you might call it, far away from home and on its own. Its crew is a crew you won't find in any part of the galaxy, because this crew is of the Intrepid-class starship U.S.S. Voyager, commanded by Captain Kathryn Janeway. On the bridge, the crew is going on with their daily routines and duties. Lt. Paris dances his fingers across the helm control as he pilots the mighty starship across the sea of stars. Lt. Tuvok stood manning the tactical station and Ensign Kim is at the operations station. Commander Chakotay sits by his captain's side looking over the duty roster for the day. It is just a normal day as Voyager makes its way through the Delta Quadrant on its way home to the Alpha Quadrant. Janeway is doing a log entry.

Captain's Log Stardate 49634.1:

It has been five days since the last star system we have passed. Chief Engineer Lt. Torres is running her weekly check and testing on the warp drive engines, the warp core, and the impulse engines. The crew and I are tracking some strange subspace readings coming from this part of space.

"Captain, I am registering a ship some light years towards us." Ensign Kim says, " It appears to be adrift." "Put it on the view screen. " orders Janeway. On the view screen, a pear shaped ship appears in front of the crew. "Let's try hailing them, Mr. Tuvok," said the captain, "I want to know if anyone is home." "Aye, captain." Tuvok responds. The Vulcan sends a hail, but there was no answer. "Ensign Kim, can you pick up any life sign from the ship?" asked Janeway. "Yes captain, but they are very faint," Kim replies, "and it seems that the life forms inside the ship appear to be human." "Human?" Janeway shockingly said. Then she gets an idea. "Commander, you have the bridge, Paris, Kim, Tuvok, assemble an away team and meet me at Transporter room One," orders the captain, "I will be in my ready room."

Thirty minutes later, the away team, consisting of Captain Janeway, Lt. Paris, Lt. Tuvok, and Ensign Kim beamed over to the strange abandoned ship. It was dark, cold, and the corridors of the alien starship were long. Janeway looks in one of the rooms of one of the corridors and is surprised. In the room are hundreds and hundreds of cryo-stasis chambers with people frozen in them. The captain looks closely at one of the chambers and spots a tattoo on the wrist of one of the humans with what appears to be the letters "C" and "F". She also sees some kind of device on the forehead. "This place gives me the creeps," Ensign Kim nervously said. Tuvok and Paris scan the chambers with their tricorders. Ensign studies a control panel at the far end of the room. "Each of these chambers seem to have their own independent power source," Ensign Kim explains, "they are all controlled by this console here." Janeway starts to stare at a woman in one of the cryo-chambers. "I wonder, who are these people?" she thought.

Three hours have gone by and Lt. Paris has discovered a machine that appears to be used for heating. When he approaches it, the machine automatically turns on. A claw of some kind appears from the ceiling of the room, removes the ice block with the woman inside from the chamber and puts it in the machine. "What the hell was that?" shouts Paris. Two and a half-minutes later, a naked woman crawls out of the machine, looks at Paris, falls to the floor and passes out. " Captain, we've got a situation here," cries Lt. Paris. Janeway walks to the side of the woman and examines her. "She's still alive," she said. Then she taps her com-badge and says "Janeway to Voyager, Two to beam directly to sick bay, Tuvok, you, Paris, and Mr. Kim see how that machine works, and see if there are any more rooms like this one." Then in a flash, Janeway and the woman disappear.

Amanda Comesons, a woman in her mid-30s, always thinks about the future. She dreams of having a decent husband (who won't cheat on her with an 18-year-old cheerleader like the last she had) and to find her sister, who disappeared two years ago with her niece and seemed to fall off the face of the earth. Then the Crosen came along and messed everything up, turned her into to an ice cube, and sentenced her for 4 long freaky centuries for no reason. When Amanda finally woke up, she found herself on some sort of table. She sits up and screams so loud that it hurts. "Where in the hell am I?" Amanda whispers to herself. A bald guy in a black jumpsuit with blue shoulders looks at her suddenly. He tapped on what looks like a badge on his chest and says "Doctor to bridge, captain, our guest has awakened." Amanda then had flashes of memory coming at her: a light yanking her out of her car. Gray, skinny creatures were touching and poking at her, then they dragged her to this tank filled with a water-like liquid, put her in it and froze the tank. Then another flash has Amanda looking at a young man in his late 20s wearing the same jumpsuit as the bald guy, but it has red shoulders. "Excuse me, but do you know what year it is?" she asked the bald guy. "Yes I do, the year is 2374," says the bald guy. "Well, that surely sums up the story of my life," Amanda says before passing out. Meanwhile, ten light years away on a rocky planet, a starship suddenly activates and emerges from the surface of the planet. It then went in to warp toward the direction of the Voyager.

##  **_Chapter 2: Welcome to the 24th Century_**

Captain's Personal Log:

It was over five hours since we discovered this strange alien starship. Lt. Tuvok reports that there are about four hundred cryo-stasis chambers inside the ship. The Doctor has examined the woman who was thaw out and after treating her for a handful of illnesses, the doctor reports that she in perfect health. Her name is Amanda Comeson. Aliens abducted her and three hundred people from earth. Amanda was looking for her sister when she got abducted. In the 20th century, Amanda Comeson was a lawyer and was in the United States Marine Corp. as a captain. She reminds me of myself. Twelve other abduction victims were beam on the ship and now in sick bay after the de-thawing machine thawed them. Lt. Tuvok had a hundred of the cryo-chambers puts in some of the cargo bays. The rest of the cryo-chambers remain on the alien vessel. I am still wondering about those tattoos on their wrists.

Amanda L. Comeson's Personal Journal: Day 1 It has been five hours and I still can't believe that I am alive, let alone in the damn future. I must be cursed. After I passed out, the bald guy everyone around here calls "The doctor " gives me a shot with some sort of needle and I woke up. I saw in front of me three people: a woman and two men. The women and one man were wearing the black jumpsuit with the red shoulders and the other guy with the pointy ears was wearing the black jumpsuit with gold shoulders. The woman's is Captain Kathryn Janeway and this ship I now on is the starship U.S.S. Voyager. The two guys with her are Commander Chakotay and Lt. Tuvok. Captain Janeway explained to me that we are some part of the galaxy she calls the Delta Quadrant and we are 70,000 light years from Earth. I felt like I just up woke in an episode of "Lost in Space"

It is late night in the mess hall of the U.S.S. Voyager. Amanda is sitting alone at a table and tears are running down her face. She stares out of the window in to the endless sea of space and thinks about what has happened to her. Then she notices the tattoo on her wrist and touches it. Suddenly, a blue glowing light appears on the floor. Amanda got up and walks over to the light and spots a blue marble on the floor. She bends over and picks up the marble. Where did you come from," Amanda said to the blue marble, " Well, this is another surprise" Then Tom Paris walks in and sees her on the floor. "Well, hello again," says Paris "We weren't formerly introduced, my name is Tom Paris." Amanda stood up and says "Amanda Comeson." Then she says "Hey, I remember you from the other ship. You were the first person I saw when I was thawed." Paris changes the subject by saying, "What do you got there?" pointing at the blue marble." "I don't know," Amanda replied, "I just found it on the floor." Then Lt. B'Elanna Torres shows up with her tool kit to fix one of the replicators. She spotted Paris talking to Amanda and walks over towards them. "So, this is the woman you been telling me, Tom. " said Torres. Amanda can't help staring at B'Elanna. This is the second time she meets an alien on this ship; the first time is with Lt. Tuvok. Meanwhile the strange starship is heading towards the position of Voyager.

Calvin Jameson is young African American man about 24 years of age. When he see the future, he see him owning his own business and being rich. Calvin just got out of the United States Army and was in collage when he got abducted. He never did believe in all that UFO crap. Calvin is a wise guy and a player. He doesn't like getting played. When Calvin woke and finds himself in a strange New World, he builds up enough strength to make a run of it. He knocks out a security officer, stole his uniform, and ran all over Voyager. It took every member of Tuvok's security team to chase after Calvin. That was until he ran in to Lt. Torres. Torres nearly beat of the shit out of Calvin, throwing him against walls and kicking him. Paris had to drag her off Calvin and Amanda was at his side. And that begins the Torres/Jameson feud. Calvin is in the ship's brig and the Doctor is treating him there. Amanda was briefing the other eleven people. Janeway is putting Torres on report. And Ensign Kim has just spotted a starship coming this direction.

  


##  **_Chapter 3: The Birth of StarQuest 2374_**

Captain's Personal Log:

Ensign Kim has just detected another starship some light years away and moving towards Voyager. It will be here in 10 hours. Meanwhile Lt. Tuvok has assigned two security guards to accompany Mr. Jameson to avoid any more incidents. Amanda Comeson and the other nine people are discussing in the mess hall about what they are going to do. I got Neelix to help them through their ordeal. Commander Chakotay, Lt. Paris, Lt. Torres, are on the cryo-ship to see if some of the technology could be savaged. I put Seven of Nine in charge of the cryo-stasis chambers that are on Voyager. I had Ensign Kim has lock a tractor beam on the cryo-ship. I don't want anything bad to happen to those cryo-chambers that are still aboard.

Amanda L. Comeson's Personal Journal: Day 2:

Today, I first studied Earth's history in the past four hundred years. Then I got the others together for a meeting. I want to discuss about what going to be next for us. Personally, I don't know if I want to go back to Earth. There's nothing for me there anymore, a whole lot has changed in 400 years. Also I want to find out what the dreams, tattoos and blue marbles mean. I had been having dreams about my sister Kate, telling me that she is alive and here in the 24th century.

"Well, I think we should ditch these space cadets and take our chances on our own," Calvin said at the meeting "I don't want to be anywhere near any aliens after what I been through." "Unless you know where we can get a starship for free, I suggest you keep any crazy ideas you got to yourself," Martin Deasims told Calvin "You already cause enough trouble." The meeting in the mess hall didn't start out as Amanda had planned it. Everyone has an option about his or her situation. Jamie Chapters wants this "crew" to leave Voyager to explore more of the Delta Quadrant. "I think it will be best to stay on Voyager since they are on their way back to Earth," said Debra Throsers from Chicago, "Maybe we can start new lives here and back on Earth." "Oh really," said Calvin, "Well lady, I got news for you. We're strangers in a strange world and it is getting stranger by the second." The augments continue to grow some of them want to find a planet to live on and others suggest they should find out why they were abducted. "How would Captain Janeway handled this? " thought Amanda as she rubs the temples of her head. She feels a headache coming on.

Jason Mellins, Wesley Benlis, and Kelly Tryor are walking down one of the corridors of Voyager. They came from sick bay after the Doctor run some medical tests on them and decided to skip the meeting. Jason wants to explore Voyager, to see what a real space ship is like. He always wanted to go to outer space, to explore other worlds, meet some aliens. Kelly always wanted to learn about the aliens' different cultures and different languages. She has been hanging with Lt. Tuvok who is a Vulcan, Lt. Torres who is half-Klingon, and Neelix who has experience on other cultures. She studied how they cooperate with each other and write her observations in a notepad that she had replicated. Kelly also asked those officers questions about their people. Wesley just wants to see how the technology works in the 24th century. The trio decided to stop by the mess hall to get something to eat and to check on the others. Back on the bridge, Janeway reads Lt. Torres' report on how she could modify the cryo-ship's power generators to work with federation technology so they can boost replicator rations by 90 %. Then suddenly, a starship appears and stops right in front of Voyager. It is three times the size of a Galaxy-class federation vessel and is shaped like a dagger. The ship looks more closely like a combination of a Nebula-class federation starship and a Romulan warbird. "Red Alert, shields up, stand up all weapons," orders Janeway. Everyone scrambles to his or her post, work his or her controls, and get reedy for the worst. Meanwhile, Amanda and her crew were still auguring when Amanda suddenly disappears.

Amanda found herself on what appears to be a bridge of a starship. It was dark and cold, but suddenly it lit up. The view screen went on to show the starship Voyager. Amanda turns and saw the captain's chair, feeling somehow that the chair belongs to her. She sits in the chair, it feel like it fit to her. A console next to the chair lit up and show a hand print scanner. Amanda can't seem to help but to put her on the scanner. A voice from out of nowhere says: "Identification confirm, access accepted. Welcome to Chosen Few Starship StarQuest, Captain Amanda L. Comeson." "CAPTAIN WHAT??!!," Amanda surprising said, "I am a CAPTAIN of a starship??" Meanwhile back on Voyager, Chakotay, Tuvok, and Torres had just got back aboard when Neelix calls from the mess hall. "Mess hall to bridge, one of our guests has just disappeared," said Neelix, "I think it was Ms. Comeson." "What!!" said Janeway, "How in the hell did she just disappeared and where in the hell is sh.." then Janeway disappeared. Janeway finds herself on the bridge of the Starquest. "How in the hell did I get here?" asked Janeway. "I think that is a part of it's programming," answers Amanda, "The aliens who abducted me built it." Janeway turns and see Amanda in the captain's chair. "But how you did know that," asked Janeway. Then suddenly a hologram that looks like a woman appears and answers "That knowledge was placed in her subconscious while the captain was in stasis." Amanda with a big smile on her face thought, "Captain Amanda Comeson, I like the sound of that." Meanwhile back on Voyager, Commander Chakotay and the crew were looking for their missing captain. "Have you found her yet, Harry?" asked Chakotay. "No sir, I have scanned Voyager and the cryo-ship and she is not on either one, she must be on that other ship." "Commander, we are being hail," reports Tuvok, "It is from the other ship."

  


##  **_Chapter 4: Where the Voyage ends and The Quest begin…_**

**__**

Captain's Log: stardate 49635.2

For three days, the crew and I have been studying and scanning every part of this "StarQuest" and I might say it is a very big ship. Its warp engine core is like nothing that I seen before. The hull of the ship can take direct hits without shields, it has the weapon system of ten warships, and it has cloaking capability. Lt. Tuvok had the rest of the cryo-chambers that are left on the cryo-ship beam over to the StarQuest. Lt. Torres and Taph Hashbey are down in the engineering section of StarQuest doing scans and test on the warp core. The Doctor and Kyle Xeomons are checking on the medical equipment in one of StarQuest's medical laboratories. Seven of Nine, Ensign Kim, Wilson Som Lu, and Wesley Benlis are copying some of Voyager's date into StarQuest's database and computer. They also found a collection of data disks in some sort of vault. Amanda and her crew had decided to go on their own, follow their destiny of this "Chosen Few", and to find their place in the universe.

StarQuest 2374

Captain Comeson's Personal Log: stardate 49635.2

It is time to go on our own, to find a place in this whole new era, to explore the universe, and to follow our destiny as the Chosen Few. I made Martin Deasims my first officer. The crew and I are checking out this ship and it is bigger then Captain Janeway's ship Voyager. I still can't figure how that we all know how to run the StarQuest. The aliens that abducted us are called the Crosen. They had abducted to form an organization called The Chosen Few to fight against the force of evil and create peace in the universe. They placed knowledge in our subconscious to use when we were wakened. The StarQuest's Holographic Ship Mission Guide Program (HSMGP) briefed me on the situation in the Omagen Galaxy and the Vorp/Kraze War. The HSMGP also told me there are human refugees from the Omagen Galaxy are coming to the Delta Quadrant via a wormhole called a Backdoor. The backdoor is in an area of space that belongs to a race that Captain Janeway calls the Borg. They are half-humanoid, half-machine who assimilate innocence cultures. Seven of Nine was a Borg. Janeway liberated her from the Borg a couple of months ago. When I told her that the StarQuest is going in Borg space to escort the refugees' ships into the Delta Quadrant, she was completely against the whole thing. I told her that it is the job of the Chosen Few, which is us , to project the innocence. The HSMGP said the Crosen have studied the Borg for centuries and they have built the StarQuest to fight the Borg and other hostile threats of peace. The Borg is one of the reasons that the Chosen Few are formed. We are also going to search for other Chosen Ones in the alien races of the Delta Quadrant and to find other abductees of the Crosen. I have ask Captain Janeway for a favor, to deliver the hundred cryo-chambers that are on her ship to a space station that the HSMGP told me about called Quadrant Station Delta (QSD). The Crosen had transport the station to the Delta Quadrant and it has been abandoned for years. QSD is in The crew of the Voyager can use QSD to do repairs on their ship, take a rest, and give Voyager a rest. We give them most of the power generators that were on the cryo-ship, they might need them for their jorney home to the Alpha Qudrant.

"I still think it will be crazy to go there," said Janeway, "It is too risky for one ship to go deep in to Borg space." "Innocence lives are at stake, someone has to help those refugees," said Comeson, "And beside, this ship is built to defend itself against this Borg." Janeway realize there is no talking her out it, that Captain Amanda Comeson remind her of herself, and most of all, Janeway realized that Comeson and the crew of the StarQuest must find their own way. The ship is almost ready for departure and Neelix want to throw a Good Luck/Farewell party in the mess hall on Voyager. Calvin want to make the party be like one of his jam parties he went to in the 20th century, but Tuvok advised against it. The party is great, there is a mix of 20th and 24th century drink and food. The crews of Voyager and Starblade are enjoyed the party and talking to each other. Amanda is sitting alone at a table facing the stars and is thinking about what going to be next in her life. Looking at the StarQuest from Voyager, Amanda suddenly realizes that in the first time in years, she is in complete control of her life. "Excuse me, but do you mind if I sit here with you," a voice from behind Comeson said. She turns around and see Commander Chakotay. Captain Comeson didn't notice him much during her stay on Voyager until now. She never have much luck with the subject of love in the 20th century, she was on the rebound from a lousy marriage and a even more lousy divorce after catching her ex-husband in bed with a 18 year old woman. "No, I don't mind," she said and Chakotay sits down next to her. Amanda and Chakotay talks about a lot of things of both their centuries, like Chakotay's life in the Maquis, Amanda's time in the Marines, Voyager's visit to the 20th century, and Amanda search for her sister.

The next mourning, the crew of the StarQuest prepares to ship out to the great unknown. Lt. Jameson is at the helm, still can't believe he going to fly this ship. Lt. Commander Bolaners is at the tactical station checking on the weapons, communication, and shields. Lt. LeMoren is checking the sensors of the ship. Captain Comeson and Commander Deasims are in their seats checking on the duty roster and plans for the coming mission. The rest of the crew is defrosting more people to help around. Lt. Commander Hashby is doing some last minute checks on the warp engine system. Captain Janeway was on the bridge looking around. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," Janeway tells Comeson "I really wish you could change your minds." "We can't do that," said Comeson "But I promise to come back for you and your crew, we owe you our lives." Then Comeson companies Janeway to the transporter room. The StarQuest then went into warp as the crew of the Voyager looks on. "Do you think we ever going to see them again?" asked Chakotay. "I really hope so," said Janeway, " Mr. Paris set a course to the Alpha Quadrant, warp 5." "Aye, captain" said Lt. Paris as he punch on the controls. The Voyager then went to warp heading for home.

#  The End

Next: StarQuest DS9: Welcome to the Alpha Quadrant


End file.
